Dice Game
Dice Game is the pricing game where the winner of the One Bid game played with four red dice for a new car. Gameplay The contestant is shown the first digit in the price of the car, which is made up of only digits from 1-6, though the same digit may appear more than once in the price. They are presented with four oversized dice on a gaming table and asked to roll the first die. If the number rolled matches the second digit, the digit is revealed and shown on both screens; otherwise, the contestant must decide whether the digit is higher or lower than the roll (marked by an outline of lights), unless the roll is a one or a six, in which case it is automatically marked higher or lower, respectively. The die is then placed in the slot with the rolled number facing outwards. The remaining dice are played in the same way for the three remaining digits. Once all four dice are played, provided that at least one number is not 1, 6, or the exact number (which yields an instant win), any digits that were not rolled exactly are revealed one at a time in the appropriate screen, higher or lower than the die. The contestant must have rolled or correctly guessed higher or lower for all four digits to win the car. The host will reveal the numbers either from left to right or in the most dramatic order possible. Since rolls of 1 or 6 are guaranteed to be higher or lower, respectively, these digits are usually revealed first if any are rolled, leaving the most uncertain guesses for last. Each die must roll past a white line at the end of the rolling table for the roll to be accepted, to prevent players from rigging their throws. If a die settles behind or on the line, even if it bounced there after passing the line first, the contestant must roll again. History Dice Game first premiered on June 2, 1976 and was created by producer Robert Sherman. The game was originally played for cars with four-digit prices, and the first digit was not given. For about the first year that Dice Game was played, the prices of the cars contained digits other than 1-6; this made the game extremely difficult to win (partly because the obvious numbers were impossible to get exactly), leading to the implementation of the current rules (even though there have been winners under those old rules). During the 1980s, when cars under $6,667 were still common, the game was occasionally played for cars with five digit prices. When such cars were offered, the game was known as "Deluxe Dice Game"; it is believed to have appeared for the first time on April 22, 1983. The word "Deluxe" was added to the top of the game board, and an extra display box was added for the free digit. The yellow board debuted November 1st, 1983. Deluxe Dice Game.jpg Dice Game 03.jpg Dice Game 04.jpg Dice Game 07.jpg Dice Game 08.jpg On January 8, 1988, the game offered its last four-digit car. Thereafter the five-digit version of Dice Game became permanent. At the beginning in Season 17, the "Deluxe" was dropped. On December 15, 1989, a completely redesigned game board debuted. On March 4, 1993, a contestant named Edrie stole the show when she got on stage to play the Dice Game for a Ford. She explained to Bob she saw this game previously before she got into the studio audience, so Bob let Edrie explain the rules. Edrie's details made the audience and Bob laugh, as he could not have explained the game better himself. When the dice were rolled and it was down to the last number, Edrie looked worried, but Bob said since she rolled a "5", only a six in the car could make her a loser. Edrie's emotions and her telling Bob "I promise not to do bodily harm so I'm standing back here", got more humorous. Bob even let Edrie ask the TPIR staff "Show me the number please,", and was the "2" let up, Edrie won the Ford worth $12,332. Edrie didn't believe she won at first, but then asked "You sure?" and "What am I going to do?". Bob told her she could drive it home. Edrie's appearance was shown in the Price is Right's 25th anniversary show. On October 10, 1996, history was made when contestant Walter Morris Jr. rolled all four numbers in the price of the car. Dice Game 09.jpg Dice Game 10.jpg Dice Game 11.jpg Dice Game 12.jpg Nighttime Appearances Dice Game was one of five pricing games introduced in the fifth and final nighttime season hosted by Dennis James - the other four being Cliff Hangers, Danger Price, Hurdles, and 3 Strikes. Additionally, both Deluxe Dice Game and the regular version were used during the Tom Kennedy run. Other Pictures Dice Game 01.jpg|Let's play Dice Game. Dice Game 02.jpg|Uh-oh, this is a loss. Dice Game 05.jpg|Another playing of Dice Game with a new paint job similar to today's setup. Dice Game 06.jpg|The contestant won the game. Actual Retail Price: $6,353 Dice Game 13.jpg|Here's today's setup of Dice Game and this contestant made history. Dice Game 14.jpg|She rolled a 1 which wasn't the 2nd number but was the 3rd number and rolled a 6 which was the 4th number but wasn't the last number. Dice Game 15.jpg|This would have to be one of the most exciting instant wins that Dice Game has had on Price is Right. YouTube Videos A surprising Dice Game win from 1982 Walter's perfect playing of Dice Game A forced win of Dice Game Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games